dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Suika
11 (currently) |gender = Female |height = |hair = Blonde |eye = Brown |status = Alive |petrification = Year 5741 (Petrified by Ibara) Year 5741 (Revived) |nationality = |family = |occupation = Information Team |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 21 |animedebut = Episode 8 |japvoice = Karin Takahashi |engvoice = Sarah Wiedenheft |imagegallery = Suika/Image Gallery }} is a descendant of modern humans and an inhabitant of Ishigami Village. She's one of the main protagonists of'' Dr. Stone,'' and she serves as a scout for the Kingdom of Science. Personality She's a caring, inquisitive individual with a talent for spying. She seems to be a little shy, mostly because people saw her as weird for wearing a watermelon over her head (revealed to be because she has bad eyesight, and looking through the watermelon allows her to see a little better due to the pinhole effect). She's become one of Senku's closest allies ever since. She's moved when Senku doesn't ask her about the watermelon she wears or calls her weird for wearing it (though it was most likely because he doesn't care). However, once Senku makes glass lens for her using the watermelon head, she's grateful for him fixing her eyesight, and declines to get more, "normal practical", glasses, opting to keep her watermelon head. She's shown to be brave, as she purposely leads the Tsukasa Empire troops away from the village by using herself as bait. She also enjoys helping Senku and her friends. For example, when Senku needs volunteers to spin thread, she immediately volunteers herself and the other kids, stating that she would prove they could be useful. As a kid, she's curious and enjoys exploring. Also, she occasionally doesn't understand some of the more, "adult", topics discussed, such as wondering what the village sisters mean when they say boyfriend or wondering what a harem is. Nonetheless, she has proven to be intelligent as she managed to understand Gen's path and his message based on some flowers he left behind. Similarly, she is observant enough to understand that Kinro has the same bad eyesight problem she has after she watched him fight for only a few minutes. Possibly due to her lonely childhood being ostracized for wearing a watermelon helmet and lack of coordination due to her nearsightedness, she's quick to make friends and she's very friendly and kind. She immediately becomes friends with Mirai and states how happy she is to have a female friend her age. She also wants to be of help to others and dislikes it when she can't help others. She seems to have a fond of animals, like having a pet dog named Chalk, and she bonds with a pig that Francois planned to use as an entree, to which Senku and Francois relented and allowed her to keep it as a pet, much to her joy. Appearance Suika's a young girl of short stature with blonde hair in a bowl cut being described as cute by many of the other characters. She has to wear a helmet made from a melon rind to help her see better because she has a disease called "blurry sickness" or in modern terms: nearsightedness. Senku created a pair of glass lens in her helmet to help her eyesight. She wears a black dress that covers her whole body, and she has a rope attached to her neck like a necklace, and it's common for her tribe to wear them most, especially for girls. Suika Full Body.png|Manga 43300481-1024x578_(2).jpg|Suika without her helmet Cc5da7c1dff0892383d950b3f938b21f_(2).jpg|Suika squinting History Since Suika had the blurry eye disease (nearsightedness), she constantly scrunched up her face in an attempt to see things. This ended up scaring people, so she started to wear her trademark melon helmet. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc She helps collect iron sand. She overhears a conversation that Magma killed Gen Asagiri and that he plans to let Ruri die. When Senku unmasks her and learns of her bad eyesight, he decides to make glasses for her. She aids Senku in getting the materials to make glasses for her. Village Games Arc She gives her mask to Kinro in order for him to be able to see better during his fight against Magma, but in the end, he gets beaten. She gets kidnapped by Mantle in order to use her in a plan to get Kohaku disqualified and they succeed. Chrome then uses her mask's lens together with his sweat in order to act as a magnifying glass to burn Magma's clothes and uses that chance to push Magma out of the stage. Senku then uses the mask as a fulcrum for his stick and with it, he beats Ginro during the Village Games. Vs. Hyoga Arc She allows herself to serve as a distraction to save her fellow children from Hyoga's men. She leads them to the acid fields. Age of Exploration Arc When Ryusui invents his own currency, she opens up a ramen shop. She and Sagara find the oil fields. Treasure Island Arc She sneaks on board Senku's ship. She avoids becoming petrified after Ryusui kicks her off the ship. She and Ginro manage to get the mobile lab. Later on she is ecstatic to see Ryusui revived and is congratulated by him with him declaring her to be an true warrior for the kingdom of science. She assists in the reconstruction of the statue of the great leader only to be petrified along with everyone else except Senku when Ibara petrifies the entire island. Abilities and Equipment Stealth Master Suika is trusted by Senku and his friends to let her go on scouting. She is able to roll herself inside the melon hat, allowing her to recon deep into enemy territory undetected. Suika is able to slip past through hostile units when she attempts to retrieve the mobile lab from Perseus after the whole crew, with the exception of her and Ginro, are petrified by an unknown opponent. She is highly dependable when it comes to scouting. Knowledge of Forests and Animals She is stated by Francois to be the foremost expert of the forests and animals surrounding Ishigami Village. Intelligence She is shown to be intelligent and observant, quickly deducing Kinro was losing the fight against Magma because he is nearsighted like her and he couldn't judge the proper distance to attack him. Speed Since getting her glasses, Suika has shown that she's able to be quite quick, which comes in very handy for stealth and especially for outsmarting enemies, as shown when she confronted Tsukasa soldiers. Well not as fast as other characters, she has shown to be speedy enough to get back from being tied up by Mantle to witness the match between Kinro and Magma. She was also speedy enough to outrun adults such as Tsukasa's Soldiers, Hyoga, and Homura. Her speed ability proved invaluable when it came to rescuing the science lab from the ship after it was overrun by the peterfication kingdom. Trivia *Her name Suika is the Japanese word for Watermelon. **This comes from the watermelon she wears over her head, which comes from a plant of the species Citrullus lanatus, bearing a melon-like fruit. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub